


Moonlit

by birdwrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (quite awkwardly), Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post canon, SDR2 Spoilers, midnight talks on the beach, we goin full cheese on this one boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwrites/pseuds/birdwrites
Summary: Hinata and Komaeda find comfort in each other, despite the wild ride they’ve been on. It’s oddly romantic.





	Moonlit

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance if the characterizations seem a bit off, as this was my first time writing both Hinata and Komaeda (also, for any setting inconsistencies)! This was very fun to write, and I hope you enjoy! No beta reader, just me clowning around.

Hinata can’t sleep.

It’s been two weeks since he and his classmates (though they hadn’t really been if you want to nitpick, he supposes) arrived on Jabberwock Island; it had been a bizarre experience to land somewhere they’d technically never been before despite the weird circumstance of knowing a simulated digital version. The place is a near exact copy minus the obvious signs of aging: damaged and rusted metal and a thin sheet of dust blanketing the furniture inside the buildings. Hinata is happily getting used to this Monokuma-free life as well as the slightly older and matured appearances and personalities of his friends.

The cottage window nearest the bed is cracked open and Hinata watches the pale curtains dance every time there’s a light gust of wind. The distinct smell of the ocean fans in on queue, soft moonlight beaming across the worn wooden floorboards. His clock glows green reading half-past midnight, the calming aura of the room doing nothing to aid Hinata in his quest for sleep.

He lets out a soft grunt and swings his legs over the side of the bed, stretching, and finally plants his feet on the floor. There are a few days worth of clothes scattered around in every spot except for the laundry bin, naturally (he’s still settling in, okay?) and Hinata grabs a t-shirt off a chair, carelessly pulling it on.

Maybe he’s trying to kid himself: he’s just going to go for a leisurely late night walk, no specific destination, just a casual “I can’t sleep so I’ll go burn off a bit of energy” situation. Truthfully though, before Hinata even opens the door he knows exactly where he’s going.

Outside the ground is cool beneath Hinata’s bare feet, the lack of sun having great effect. The salt from the ocean spray is much stronger now that he’s outside and the wind ever so more present, though it’s not too cold- just perfect. Hinata takes in a deep breath and soon the ground turns to sand, a familiar face (or rather, a head of hair) coming into view.

Komaeda looks undeniably ethereal under the gentle glow of the moon, sitting crosslegged on the beach, eyes blinking open once he hears the sound of feet hitting the sand. He gives a wave and soft smile as Hinata sits down beside him.

“Do you mind if I sit here for a while?” he opens.

“Not at all! I’d never refuse your company.”

“Alright,” he chuckles.

 

“What were you doing out here anyway?”

Komaeda’s eyes light up as he turns back to look at Hinata.

“The ocean is so beautiful, I can’t help wanting to view it!”

“I mean, why are you out here so late? You do realize it’s nearly one in the morning by now,” Hinata continues.

“I was just thinking about you guys.” “You guys? Like, the rest of us? You don’t have to make it sound like you’re excluding yourself, you know. You’re important to us, Komaeda,” Hinata questions. He can see a faint blush rise onto Komaeda’s face and the sight of it is oddly heart warming, as evident by the fact that his own cheeks traitorously begin to burn at just the thought.

“Force of habit, though I can’t understand why you’re so quick to forgive someone as awful as me. You really are amazing, Hinata.”

“Hardly,” he scoffs. “Same way Koizumi and Saionji were able to forgive Kuzuryuu and Peko, same way Tog- erm, Imposter was able to forgive Hanamura, you know? You did a lot of screwed up stuff in there, and it was a pain in the ass, but we were wrong in thinking that was the real you. I think the version of you we met in the very beginning is who you are; now you’ve just got a bit more trauma added on.”

Komaeda hums. “You’re right I suppose. You usually are, though.”

“Oh, shut up.”

It gets a giggle out of Komaeda at least.

“Seriously Ko, what were you thinking about?” Hinata knows he’s probably pushing it with the nickname but the flustered reaction is rewarding. He’s so screwed.

“I- Mostly just about how nice it is to be here with everyone. You know, in a setting where we don’t have to kill each other, even though we deserved it for being the Ultimate Despair,” Komaeda says. “Especially here with you.”

 

Sand trickles through Hinata’s fingers as he absentmindedly sifts through a handful he’s scooped up, staring out at the ocean. He can feel Komaeda’s eyes on him for a fleeting moment before he faces forward again. “

I like being here with you too,” Hinata says at last.

“Really?”

“Yeah. You’re a good friend, so stop putting yourself down, okay? I think we both know that I like you.”

The implications of his words make Komaeda’s cheeks burn bright under the moonlight and he might just be the prettiest thing Hinata’s ever seen.

“I know, but it’s still nice to hear it out loud from you. Not that I’m fishing for it! And if it makes it any less awkward, I like you too.”

 

The last few grains of sand pass through and rejoin those that make up the expanse of the beach. Taking the plunge, Hinata finds Komaeda’s hand a few inches away and takes it, threading their fingers together. It feels right. It also feels embarrassing, and Hinata buries his face in his free arm, tucked against his bent knee and fails to stifle a laugh. He can’t meet his eyes but he knows Komaeda is grinning too.

“I expected you to be cooler in a situation like this, tsun-tsun hair. I guess Kamukura has every talent except for getting dates,” Komaeda sighs, baiting him. Hinata knows it’s bait but clearly he’s thrown caution to the wind at this point.

“Shut up, don’t make me take it back.”

“Take what back, your hand? I’m afraid I can’t let you do that. We’re linked forever now, Hajime.”

“I mean my heart, which you stole, _Nagito_.”

“There you go! You can smooth talk after all, I apologize for believing otherwise.”

 

Sitting by the water draped in moonlight, laughing genuinely with the hand of a warm and intriguing and _mesmerizing_ boy between his own fingers is definitely something Hinata can get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like, you can follow my writing blog on tumblr @ birdrambles for updates on my fics! Xo


End file.
